The Reason
by I-Love-John-Cena
Summary: From zero to hero, John has come a long way from being the loner in the lockerroom to the most popular guy! But after a series of events, John is determined to win back the love of his life. But how? (My first fic! Pls RR... JCTW)
1. Chapter 1: What Do You Want From Me?

A/N: This is my first fanfic... so if it's bad, you'll know why! But please give it a chance! P.S I know there are many fics called 'The Reason', sorry I couldn't find another name... the whole story just came to my mind after hearing the song!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone although I wish I owned John Cena... giggle  
  
Summary: From zero to hero, John has come a long way from being the loner in the locker room to the most popular guy, he owes it to someone too... but after a series of unforgivable events, John is determined to win back to love of his life. But how?  
  
Spoiler: John Cena and Torrie pairing! I love them so much! Sorry!  
  
Chapter 1: What do you want from me?  
  
When people looked at him, he wondered what they saw in him. Was there more to him that just a rapper or a professional wrestler? Was there anything underneath that ratty cap of his, which he wore back to front all the time? That rusty steel chain, the one worn around his neck, why was it there? Why were all his clothes baggy? Could he not afford proper clothes? Of all the questions he's been asked and all the whispers behind his back he had chosen to ignore, the most painful thing he had heard was... What is she doing with a jerk like him?  
  
They were right... why had she held on to a jerk like him for so long? Surely she deserved someone better, way better than him. She was out of his league, by far. Did she date him only because she pitied him?  
  
He was such a loner in the locker room, a bigheaded guy without a care in the world, playing pranks on people and bothering them just to entertain himself... and those awful raps! What does he talk about half the time anyway? Is it necessary to say 'Yo' after every few words? Or 'dawg'? Are they even real words?  
  
They all treated him like rubbish because he made them treat him like that, he knew he deserved it, he was a bastard and proud of it too. But things changed when he met her, everything was different so suddenly. She was a goddess, the most beautiful diva in all of the WWE. When she walked through the Smackdown locker room, frowns suddenly transformed into smiles, dark turned into light and whatever there was to change... changed, and the biggest change, was in him.  
  
It was so amazing how he was reclusive backstage, he sat by himself in the cafeteria, he traveled alone in his car, he sat alone in the bus or on the plane, he had no friends... but he didn't need them really... After meeting her, well things didn't really click. He didn't like her at all, but come to think of it, he didn't like anyone... except Tupac. She invited him to nightclub and had a few drinks, they chatted the night away – he hadn't spoken openly to someone in such a long time, within days they were best friends, in a week they were already dating and since they did life has been good for him. He had been given a push and went from the person the fans loved to hate to the person the fans loved to bits, backstage he was loved by all his colleagues and especially his boss, Mr McMahon – Smackdown TV ratings when up significantly because of John– and in a way, it was all thanks to her.  
  
It was a shame he took advantage of her, she helped him through everything, she even appeared on a few tracks from his No 1 selling album 'Underground', (Note: 'Underground' hasn't not been released yet... nor does Torrie feature on that album...) she had turned him from zero to hero. There was not one person who didn't know his name! Not one! And how he loved it... Since he was such a well-known celebrity, his fame had gone to his head again. He had locked her out of his life to a point where it was as if he didn't care about her anymore. They used to travel to each house show together, fly together, train together, workout together... they practically did everything together... but not anymore.  
  
But his hectic life dragged him away from his love, at first she was happy for him and she understood but those lonely nights without him were hard for her to bear, then comes the bickering and the arguing. Those few words, 'I love you', were hardly ever said, they began to question whether they were still in love with each other.  
  
Although they were on the verge of breaking up, there was no reason for him to do all that he's done to her. Everything he had done was leaked to the press and she was ashamed and embarrassed by him, but she eventually forgave him, but he made another big mistake, which was much worse and was printed on the front page of every newspaper and magazine across the globe.  
  
Now he didn't know what to do, he needed her to forgive him. He was hopeless without her. Of course he had his army of loyal fans but backstage people went back to their previous judgments on him, before his popularity. His conscience was guilty and he had many sleepless nights for the past few days without her lying by his side.  
  
He missed her soft touch, her luscious, kissable lips and that billion- dollar-smile, her dimples too. What almost brought him to tears were the memories of them walking in the park and kissing late at night, and how when it was cold they snuggled closely on the couch in front of an open fire, sharing a cup of hot chocolate and giving each other Eskimo kisses. He missed that hand he held in times of pain, like that time Big Show tossed him out of the ring at Royal Rumble and he had hurt his leg and knee, she was there... she was always there. She was there for him when he went to the dentist too – God knows how much he hates that place – and most importantly, he missed her. He missed everything about her. He still loved everything about her despite his previous actions and what the reporters say in the papers, which were by the way blatant lies.  
  
He didn't even want to think about it. He was a disgusting person, he was even worse than he was before his popularity! He would never forgive himself but maybe she would, might there be the slightest chance that she would learn to forgive him like she did before... if she forgave him before, surely he could forgive her again... but he had also promise her he'd never do that again.  
  
He stood in front of the mirror in only his denim shorts and looked at himself pathetically. He wondered what they saw in him now, most importantly, what did she see in him now?  
  
He looked over onto his bed and his brand new Versace black tuxedo lay neatly across the bed and a big bouquet of beautiful red roses laying next to it. He sighed in frustration as he cupped his head in his hands, massaging his tense face.  
  
"What do I have to do to win you back? What do you want from me?" he asked, pulling at his face in aggravation. "What do you want from me Torrie?"  
  
A/N: So... What did you think? Sorry it's a little long... I plan to finish this in 7 chapters.... So should I carry on? Please leave a review! 


	2. Chapter 2: It's Over

A/N: I'm kinda in a rush to finish this story cos I'm goin on holiday soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed... thanks a billion and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner – been mega busy! This story is dedicated to all the John and Torrie fans and my good friend Katelyn! Love you all!  
  
Chapter 2: It's Over  
  
She looked at the front page of the newspaper again and threw it to the other side of her room, knocking his favorite lamp off of his nightstand. She was on the front page, with him and the line read 'JOHN AND TORRIE OVER...AGAIN!'  
  
"I cant' believe him!" she screamed burying her head into her pillow and letting her tears fall freely. "Why would he do this to me?"  
  
"Torrie, all men are like that," said Stacy as she sat be Torrie and patter her back.  
  
"But why did he have to embarrass me like this? After all I've done for him, all we've been through, why?" asked Torrie.  
  
"I told you he wasn't good for you," spat Trish. "That guy doesn't care about anyone except for himself!"  
  
"He cares for me..." said Torrie softly to Trish, but it was as if she was trying to reassure herself that he did love her.  
  
"No," said Trish firmly. "He doesn't, your wasting your time on him, all he'll ever love is his stupid rap music and his money..."  
  
"It's not stupid rap music, and that's not true..." answered Torrie. She was confused. She wasn't sure whether she loved John or not. It would be hard to forget everything that they've achieved over the years, all that time they spent together... that had to mean something to him. It sure did mean something to her.  
  
"That's not the point Torrie," sighed Trish. "Why do you wanna waste your time over someone like him? You deserve much better! Do you think he really loves you? If he's gonna make you cry like this all the time? If he keeps making you feel like crap? If he's gonna sleep with other women behind your back?"  
  
"Trish... cut it out!" mouthed Stacy.  
  
"Torrie look at me," said Trish. Torrie rolled around and looked at Trish with tears in her eyes, her mascara smudged, her hair all tangled and messy like hay. "I hate seeing you like this, and if he was a real boyfriend and really did care about you, he wouldn't have done all that shit to you... you understand me?"  
  
"Yeah..." said Torrie quietly as she looked down on the floor feeling foolish as tears still trickled slowly down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"I mean, what kind of boyfriend, spends Christmas with his family instead of girlfriend and kisses the neighbor's daughter?" asked Trish. "And then he tries to make it up to you by taking you out on New Years Eve, but then gets drunk with his buddies and oversleeps! I mean, you were worried sick, you stayed up all night trying to call him! And when he woke up on New Years Day, he didn't even bother to call you!"  
  
"Trish, stop it..." said Stacy.  
  
"You guys hadn't officially broken up yet, you called him over and he didn't come. You prepared a nice candle lit dinner for the two of you, you made an effort and tried to cook, and he stood you up!" said Trish. "Where was he? Huh?"  
  
"He was at his apartment," Torrie said as she looked up at Trish.  
  
"Don't!" mouthed Stacy to Trish. "Cut it out!"  
  
"And?" asked Trish. "I never knew the end of that story..."  
  
"He...h-he..." stuttered an unstable Torrie.  
  
"What?" asked Trish coldly trying to force it out of Torrie. "What did that asshole do?"  
  
"He...he..h-he was, um, er..."  
  
"Come on Torrie!" Trish said fiercely.  
  
"HE WAS IN BED WITH HIS EX GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed finally forcing it out before she buried her head into the pillows bawling her eyes out.  
  
"Trish!" scowled Stacy. "Was that necessary?" Trish bit her lip and held her head low. She didn't mean to take it overboard.  
  
"Torrie... I'm sorry," apologized Trish softly and ashamedly. "I, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I've wasted my time..."sniffled Torrie. Stacy and Trish didn't answer, afraid that they would say something wrong. "It must be my fault, all my relationships never lasted long! John was the longest, two years and what a miserable two years...I've wasted my time!"  
  
"I-It's not your fault..." Stacy said not sure whether she should have opened her mouth.  
  
"Of course it is," sobbed Torrie. "If it wasn't I'd be happily married!"  
  
"But do you honestly want to be happily married?" asked Trish. Torrie stopped weeping for a moment and turned to face Trish.  
  
"Yes..." Torrie finally answered, but her tone was slightly shaky as if she was unsure. "I mean everyone wants to be..."  
  
"Do you want to be though?" asked Stacy.  
  
"Yes!" answered Torrie firmly. She sat up properly and wiped the tears off of her haggard face. "I want what you two have... I want a caring, committed boyfriend who will love me forever."  
  
"I'm sure you have that with John," said Stacy causing Torrie to chuckle.  
  
"Yeah right... whenever I go out for a bite with you guys, you're all like lovey-dovey and touch-feely and I want that. I want John to hold my hand as tightly as Chris holds yours Trish..." she said, looking Trish who tried to avoid eye contact with Torrie. Torrie then turned to Stacy. "I wish Edge would do all those gentlemanly things like open doors for you, hold your shopping bags for you-"  
  
"But those are just normal things... all guys do that!" said Stacy interrupting Torrie.  
  
"John sure doesn't!" shrugged Torrie. "I'm wasting my tears and all my love for someone who doesn't feel the same way. How was I so stupid and why didn't I see it before? I'm only hurting myself..."  
  
"Yeah, there are plenty of other guys out there," said Trish smiling faintly.  
  
"Exactly! Maybe even better looking and... funnier than... John," said Torrie as she sat at the edge of the bed and looked down on the marble tiled floor. Although she still loved John and she was certain there was no one better looking or anywhere near as funny as he was, she was determined to get her act together. She couldn't live like this, her life was revolved around his and that was bad for her. Torrie was unsure whether she should move on but it was not as if he showed any affection towards her.  
  
"I've never loved someone as much as I loved him. I keep falling in and out of love with him and that can't be good for me... I'm too hung up on him to do anything, half the time I'm thinking of him and he's not even thinking of me..." said Torrie shaking her head.  
  
"Of course he thinks of you Tor," said Stacy laying her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he loves you, give him a chance!"  
  
"I don't think I can Stace, I won't be played a fool, I'm going to move on..." said Torrie firmly. "How many more chances should I give him? He's making an idiot out of me... I can't take it any more!"  
  
"But-" Stacy tried to argue before getting cut off by Torrie.  
  
"But nothing Stacy... we're through and that's final. I'm sorry it had to be this way and it will be hard to put behind us all. But I think this is best for me, and him, it's best for everyone... Thanks for being here you guys..." smiled Torrie. "But it's over." 


End file.
